User blog:Happenmods/What Happen'd this Weekend -19/09/2016
It’s been too long, we haven’t spoken in forever! I know it’s only been two weeks since I last posted but it feels much longer. This is probably because we’ve been working hard on smashing out some new awesome features to help make your experience that much better. We get that your account is a reflection of you and who you are so we want to make this experience as awesome as possible. So between our beautification committee and coding elves, the happen you’re now experiencing is much more in your style. Without further ado, here’s this week’s new and improved happen! 1. Going Mobile A smartphone is your connection to the rest of the world. How you keep in contact with friends, how you plan activities and how you watch funny animal videos (puppies, cats, pandas, we’re not judging). That’s why we’ve been completing huge revamps on our mobile app and website so that it looks absolutely fabulous. If you move on over to the Task Page, you’ll see it’s had a visual overhaul, same with the contacts page. Every group needs a leader and now projects on mobile has the functionality to allocate admin privileges to members (just click on a users image in the ribbon at the top of the page). You’ll also be able to add tags, and, if you need to, you can also remove people from the group. Your mobile should be just as functional as your laptop or desktop, that is why we’re constantly making sure that our mobile aspects are just as useful as these devices. 2. Sliding into your PMs We’ve fixed up the messaging system for mobile so you can see new messages straight away. Refreshing your messages is a thing of the past; as of now, they’ll be loading automatically! It’s always important to be in the know about upcoming gigs, what you need to do for the big client pitch or if your bestie actually witnessed someone slip on a banana peel and they just needed to tell you. By fixing this up, you’ll always know when something is going down and will be able to keep in contact with friends at all moments of the day (provided your mobile/laptop are within reach). 3. Lazy Load Sometimes you could just not be bothered to do stuff. It could be getting up out of your chair to get your phone which is just out of reach or you could get the food delivered instead of making the five minute drive to the restaurant. Don’t get me wrong, our website isn’t doing less, it just seems like it is but is actually making the experience that much smoother. When you used to post in projects, you would’ve seen the white screen with our logo in front of you whilst the post loaded to the site. Now, you’ll see the whole project with a small loading circle indicating that it’s being uploaded and once complete, this will change to a tick. This will allow you to do more when it’s being uploaded and see what else is going on within your projects. A positive of this is that it leaves you with more time to decide whether it is worth it to get up to grab your phone or just to leave it and keep on going with your television binge. 4. Need for Speed Much like Maverick from Top Gun, and EA Games, here at happen HQ; we have a need for speed! So should you because the faster we’re moving, the faster you’re achieving your goals. Pictures loading faster, posts uploading quicker, these are just some of things that are moving at break neck speeds and occurring much faster. A lot of this has been made available due to the modern magic that is compression which means that you’ll have the joy of doing more but using less data. This means you can use all that extra data for dog/cat/panda videos. With all of this zipping and zooming occurring, your entire experience should becoming more and more fluid, which hopefully makes it easier for you to get stuff done. That’s it for this week’s updates. More improvements are constantly being made to ensure that the happen you know and love is better than what you remembered it to be. Whether it’s improving happen’s horsepower so that it works better and faster, adding fancy buttons to increase the functionality or utilising our beautification committee to ensure that it’s pleasing to the eye. We’re working hard to please you! If you ever feel like something needs improving, never feel scared to let us know via the feedback option, our Wikia forums or as reviews on the App Store or Google Play. Until next week’s new and improved happen, The happen Team. Category:Blog posts